The Rise of the Vampire Princess
by Merrianna
Summary: AU: How different would Ranma and company be if the cast was even more supernatural than just being great martial artists. RA


Title: Here Comes Ranma the Shima?

Author: Merrianna

Series: The Rise of the Vampire Princess

Characters: The whole Ranma 1/2 crew

Rating: R

Summary: AU: How different would Ranma and company be if the cast was even more supernatural than just being great martial artists.

Setting: Starting a the beginning

Spoiler:

Category: Supernatural, Romance

Note:

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Ranma 1/2 and Vampire Princess Miyu. Those are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi, Narumi Kakinouchi, Viz Video and TOKYOPOP.

Distribution: Please ask first?

There comes a time in every age that darkness will settle on the Earth. In those times a Vampire will come into her hertiage: to hunt the stray shima that wander the human plane. A shima herself she needs a protector, a dark shima to be her companion and confidant.

In '_this'_ time, the Vampire Princess is, at the moment a '_human_ _girl'_ living in Nerima Tokyo, Japan... and unknown to her a stranger, would be arriving to awaken her Vvampire blood.

The day started out in a light haze of clouds that threaten to pour at any moment. A young teenage girl looked up and quicken her pace to make it home before the clouds could open up to rain down upon her. The steady beat of her running shoes hitting the pavement soothed and encourge her to go even faster.

It also gave her something to concentrate on other than the people moving around doing their early morning chores. Of late, her senses seemed other-worldly, expanding to hear and almost feel the very blood flowing through the citizens of the neighborhood. It was become uncomfortable to be around them. She also felt other things or creatures watching her, but whenever she turned to spot the unseen individual nothing was there. It was also very unnerving.

The gates to her home came into sight. She gave a sigh of relief as she made it before the rain came storming down in a deluge. She quickly went to her room to change into a martial artist's gi. The strange feelings and wayward thoughts about the people outside the dojo and even her own family would eventually be banished with intense practice and control. She was determined to stay focused on that and that alone.

She stayed in control thoughout her practice and, with a brief demonstration of that control she was breaking concrete slabs in half. Then she almost collapsed from the bombaredment of sensation that came from the dojo doors.

A click of a camera and then the voice of her sister prieced though all other things, "That's why the boys all think your so weird."

Keeping a tight reign on her anger, her hands clenched into fists she responded, "Not everything revolves around boys."

Turning away Nabiki strode back to the main house, "Well, you'll most likely not be interested in what Daddy has to say then."

Akane took a deep breath to settle the unwanted feeling that had briefly flared to life at her sister's appearance, before following at a stately pace.

On the road just a little way aways from the Tendo Dojo.

"_Cut it out._" An average looking teenage boy cried out in a not so average teenage voice. The silky fluid sound was spellbounding and frightening at the same time. The panda that followed him shivered involutarly at the sound of the boy's voice. "_You have been trying to get me to come here for the past month. Now that we're almost at your friend's house you're having second thoughts? What gives, Pops?_" Ranma had an idea, what was making his father wary of going to his long time sparring partner and friend. It was his son or more accurately what used to be his son. Even, the boy himself didn't know what he was anymore. What he did know was that he certainly wasn't human and, now that they were in Japan, he had a overwhelming urge to get to someone or something there.

We needn't be in such a rush. A sign flew out of the Panda's paw on a trajectory to hit the youth in the head.

With a speed that made the young man into a blur he struct the wooden sign cutting it in two. "_That was sloppy Pop._" He caught the two pieces in one hand and shot them back with the other. They hit the big panda inbetween the eyes, knocking it out. "_Jeez, now I gotta carry ya._" He gave the black and white lump a kick in the butt. Only then noticing the attention the two had been drawing from the people on the street. The pigtailed martial artist flushed pink and lifted the large bear onto his back. He bowed an apology to those present and made his way swiftly down the road to the address that his father had told him.

Ranma only hope for once that the old man hadn't done anything stupid. It was a small hope and he wasn't really counting on it. He trudged through the rain to an unknown destiny.


End file.
